<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Standstill by xBrokenRecordx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730429">Standstill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBrokenRecordx/pseuds/xBrokenRecordx'>xBrokenRecordx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Car Accident, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Journal Entries, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Issues, Sibling Bonding, hospital visits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBrokenRecordx/pseuds/xBrokenRecordx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their perfect night remained only as a nightmare. When Emil awoke the following day, he wasn't prepared for spending the next few weeks beside his unconscious partner, waiting anxiously for him to wake up. Night turned into day, but for Emil, time stood still.</p><p>Edit: This story is on a temporary hiatus. I cannot say for sure when this story will receive an update. I have left this fandom, but I don't want to give up on this story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China &amp; England &amp; Hong Kong (Hetalia), China/England (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia), Iceland &amp; Norway (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unforgetable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was seven o’clock, and the sun had ceased to exist. Replaced with a grey spherical rock and warm glistening lights, the bright sky that once alerted those that were nestled in their beds was no longer visible to the naked eye. Apart from the cars that drove down the bustling intersection, it was quiet.</p>
<p>Emil glimpsed down at the white porcelain dish. The contents on the dish were well-worth more than his weekly salary. How could someone afford such an extravagant dish? He must have been staring for too long because the male sitting across from him set their fork down and asked a question.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong, Emil?” The owner of the voice glimpsed at the male who had not touched the meal presented to him, and upon feeling eyes stare into his direction, Emil gazed off to the side for a brief moment before gazing back at the other male. Instantly, his cheeks became warm to the touch as he took in the view. The male was none other than his boyfriend. The brunette smiled at the reaction he had grown used to over the past five years. “You haven’t like touched your food. Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>Emil hummed and nodded glancing away, but the action would not go unnoticed. “You’re worried about the price again, huh? For the last time, you don’t have to worry about the price. I, like, don't mind paying for it. Besides, I adore spoiling you.” He smiled cheekily, but while the issue of the price tag did slightly bother the Icelander, there was another issue that lingered that evening. When Emil did not respond to the question at hand, Leon’s chest grew heavy. He had an idea at what could be bothering his beloved, but he tried his best to ignore the possibility. Though considering the issue would be dealt with later that evening, it was incompetent to brush it aside.</p>
<p>“It’s about him, isn’t it?” Leon asked, picking up his fork and ate a few bites of his meal. Emil adjusted in his seat as his magenta eyes bounced to his lap. His hands clenched the fabric of his pants. Of course, it was about him. It had been on his mind for the entire day and refused to leave when the evening arrived. Emil acknowledged that at some point, he had to confront his older brother, and alert him of the oh-so-exciting news but telling him wasn’t the issue. It was the soon-to-be reaction that induced Emil to be on edge. “I don’t know how he will react. I mean- I have a feeling he may lecture me about it being too soon and that I should finish college first. There’s also a chance he won’t give us his approval, not that it would matter, but still. I just want him to be happy for us.”</p>
<p>Leon set the silver fork down and was about to answer when the server showed up with the check and some to-go boxes for the leftovers. Handing over his credit card, the server walked away to finalize the payment. After putting the leftover food scraps in the Styrofoam containers, Leon directed to his boyfriend. “Regardless of his reaction, nothing will change. Yeah, I understand that he may still consider me a bad influence and that I’m not worthy of having you by my side. But you’re his younger brother, and I’m sure we will not have a problem gaining his approval.” He tried to remain positive to not ruin the already perfect evening, but Leon was also nervous. He already made the mistake of not asking for permission before the proposal, and now they were planning on disclosing the news to a Norwegian that his younger brother was engaged.</p>
<p>After the server returned with the receipt, the two left the restaurant and placed the full Styrofoam containers in the car before returning to their date. With their hands intertwined, they walked around the town, blending in with the other couples that were taking the golden opportunity of the starry sky and quiet evening.</p>
<p>“Hey, babe?” Leon spoke out loud, interrupting their moment of silence. As usual, Emil kept quiet but kept his ears peeled for whatever nonsense or question would be asked of him. “Do you remember the first day we met?”</p>
<p>Emil scuffed, “How could I? We met in the most cliché way possible and don’t even mention that cheesy pick-up line you used.” Leon chuckled, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand. “What? Oh, you mean that one? It like worked though. I still got you in the end. I’m truly one lucky fellow to have someone so amazing, thoughtful, and overall, just beautiful. Your beauty has no boundaries, Em.” He smiled. The silver-haired male rolled his eyes. “I don’t think beautiful is the right term to describe a man, but alright.” He mumbled, but the compliment still made his heart flutter and brought color to his cheeks. Leon always had that effect on him. Every word that was directed towards him always made him feel like putty, causing his heart to race. He was so lucky to have someone as special as him, and sometimes Emil wondered how he even managed to achieve such an amazing partner.</p>
<p>They walked past a familiar park, that was semi occupied. Stealing a quick glance at his watch, Leon looked at his partner. “We still have like half an hour before we have to visit your brother. Want to go for a walk?” He asked, showing off a gentle smile, which Emil had seen so many times and could not find it in himself to become sick of seeing the beautiful expression. “Yeah, that is fine by me.”</p>
<p>Walking through one of the three entrances, Emil and Leon walked down the path that took them around the park. It was peaceful, aside from the invisible crickets that were chirping and frogs that were croaking from a distance. Other couples had also taken the opportunity to enjoy the view that mother nature bestowed them with. Tall broad oak trees stood straight with their limbs branching off in various directions. Their colorful leaves were beginning to fall from their bough, which was evident that fall would soon come to an end and allow winter to make its grand entrance when the leaves decayed, leaving the once beautiful trees to become bare.</p>
<p>A faint breeze stroked past the couple, causing Emil to shiver. The action caused an inadequate chuckle from the shorter male as he took off his jacket before putting it around Emil’s shoulders. “There, is that better?” Emil nodded, putting his arms through the sleeves of the leather jacket, and tugging it close to his chest. A whiff of an intense cologne immediately greeted the male with a sense of mild comfort. Leon released Emil’s captured hand and instead wrapped his arm around the thin waist, bringing his partner closer before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I love you, Em. I want you to know that I will always cherish you and that I am like so excited to spend my future with you.”</p>
<p>Each word made Emil feel like he was on cloud nine. Darting off to the side, Emil averted his eyes shyly before staring back at Leon. Contemplating into the warm amber eyes, the words appeared at an instant, just as it always had. “I love you too. I’ve always loved you, and to this day, I still cannot believe you chose me over everyone else. I look forward to spending my life with you.”</p>
<p>Thrilled to hear those simple yet powerful words, Leon pulled Emil close and lessened the distance between them. Their lips collided in the purest and loving way possible. Leon kept his arms around Emil’s waist while Emil wrapped his arms around Leon’s neck, running his fingers through the soft brown hair. This moment was perfect, and while it was just a mere kiss that was conducted at minimal three times a day, it proved that they were meant for each other.</p>
<p>When they pulled apart, Leon pressed his forehead to Emil's, letting out a sigh. Closing his eyes for a moment, he kept Emil close to him, keeping a tight but comfortable embrace around his fragile frame. Emil kept his eyes open, keeping them locked on his partner. In his eyes, nothing could compare to the breathtaking male he woke up to every morning. He could gape into those warm brown inviting eyes and never become tired of examining them. With one look, all his concerns just seem to fade away. He felt complete, and if he were asked, he would allege that he genuinely did find his soulmate. A life without him was unimaginable and quite frankly impossible.</p>
<p>Once they pulled away, their hands managed to find each other on their own. Leon took a quick glance at his watch. The neon digital numbers alerted his senses that it was a few minutes past nine o’clock, which meant that it was time to depart. “Looks like we have to leave now. You ready?” He asked, receiving a simple nod before they began walking again. Going back to where they first entered the park, they took their time getting back to the parking lot where Leon’s vehicle was parked. As soon as they found the vehicle, Leon got in the drivers’ seat, and Emil crawled into the passengers’ seat. With the start of the engine, they were already one step closer to greeting the soon-to-be brother-in-law.</p>
<p>The car ride to Lukas’ place was quiet, aside from the rock music that was playing on the radio in the background. Both males were lost in their own thoughts as they imagined how the announcement would play out. Leon tightened his grip on the steering wheel. It was already difficult to inform the Norwegian that he was dating his younger brother, and now he was engaged to that very same brother. He had a feeling there would be no issue with breaking the news to Emil’s family, but he still had to be cautious. Emil, on the other hand, was in a worse panic state. He was more than aware of his over-bearing brother and his peculiar ways of keeping his younger brother safe from any danger. Resting his elbow on the armrest, Emil gazed out the window, watching all the trees and buildings pass by in an instant. With every mile, they were closer to their destination, and the atmosphere grew thicker. When the vehicle came to a stop, Leon took his right hand off the steering wheel only to grab Emil’s abandoned left hand. His warm hand laid on top of Emil’s mildly cold one. Running his thumb over Emil’s knuckles was enough to soothe the worries of dread. Leon took his eyes off the red stoplight to look at his fiancé. He had witnessed every detail of the Icelander. From his magenta eyes that resembled the finest jewels to the slight dimples that appeared near the corner of his mouth whenever the male displayed his rare but faint smile. The brunette had learned to love everything about him, including the imperfections.</p>
<p>Studying their hands, Leon smiled and ran his thumb over the silver-banded ring. It was living proof that Emil was indeed real and someone he could depend on with anything, even his own life if the situation ever called for such a thing. Once the light turned green, Leon had both hands on the wheel and accelerated down the road.</p>
<p>“Hey, if he doesn’t accept the news, you won’t leave, right?” Emil asked suddenly, keeping his eyes adhered to the window. The question caught Leon off guard, but he tried to remain calm. “Emil, nothing could ever keep me away. If your brother doesn’t accept the marriage, I will come up with a way to change his mind. We could also like elope if you’d like, but that may only upset him. Whatever the case, we’ll handle it together. Besides, I could never leave you. You’re stuck with me for life.”</p>
<p>They were near their destination. Almost two blocks away when a white van began swerving in the carriageway. The driver, possibly drunk or ill with hostile intentions, showed no indication of deciding on a lane. Leon remained cautious and kept looking through his mirror to keep a vigilant eye on the driver.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the white van made an atrocious decision and strived to accelerate to take the lead on the lane, but instead, would collide with the vehicle with the two innocent passengers. Losing control of his car, Leon was unable to prevent the car from swerving outside the lane before crashing into a broad oak tree. Airbags were deployed, and a portion of the windshield shattered. Emil banged his head on the dashboard, but fortunately, he was wearing his seatbelt and only sustained minor injuries. Rubbing his head, Emil groaned as an aching feeling in his head pulsated heavily. He tried to shift in his seat, but his legs were stuck, and it made the wound in his right hip ache. Observing the stinging feeling in his side, he acknowledged that his shirt was beginning to soak up the blood. Then he slowly turned his head and took note of Leon, but he wished he hadn’t.</p>
<p>Leon was unconscious, with his head laying against the wheel. His brown hair was concealing his eyes, preventing a view of his face. Immediately, Emil began to panic. There was no telling how long Leon had left, and his condition was unknown. Rummaging through his pocket, while trying to deal with the painful feeling in his side, Emil drew his cellphone, dialing emergency services.</p>
<p>“911. What is your emergency?” A lady spoke on the other line.</p>
<p>“There has been an accident. M-my boyfriend is unconscious, and I don’t know if he is breathing. Please send help!” Emil shakingly said he couldn’t control the speed at which his words escaped.</p>
<p>“Calm down, sir. What is your name, current location, and is anyone else in the vehicle with you?” Emil looked around him, but it was pitch dark outside, and without any light nearby, it was difficult to identify their location. Trying to remain calm, Emil presented the dispatcher with the needed details. “My name is Emil Bondevik. Um, before we crashed, we were near the new supermarket that opened last week. The driver that caused us to crash is nowhere to be seen.” Emil’s eyes were growing heavy, and keeping them open was becoming difficult. Typing sounds could be heard from the other end before it ceased, and the woman spoke again. “Alright, sir. Assistance is on the way, please stay on the line until they arrive.”</p>
<p>“Sir? Sir, are you still there?” No answer. Emil’s phone fell to the ground creating a thud sound. His head tilted towards the side as his eyes closed on their own.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Lukas sat on the couch with a coffee mug in his hands. The aroma calmed his senses as he picked up the remote to browse through the channels. It was ten o’clock, and there were very few shows premiering on the television. Settling on the news network, he tossed the remote on the couch, which would be set on the table when Matthias, Lukas’ husband, took a seat. Taking a sip of his coffee, Lukas rested the mug on his knee and pulled out his cellphone from his pocket. He began scrolling through the recent messages to doublecheck if he had missed a message from his younger brother. He could have sworn that Emil notified him about visiting later this evening.</p>
<p>Upon noticing there was no new text or missed phone call, Lukas set his phone down and gave his attention to the flatscreen television. A man wearing a simple suit began talking about the weather forecast for the upcoming week. After he exited from the screen, a few commercials were aired. Laying back, the Norwegian took another sip of his coffee, savoring the bold flavor. Matthias took note of the nervous state his husband was suffering from and scouted closer to wrap his arm around the male. “It will be okay, Lukas. I’m sure he’s just stuck in traffic, or maybe he just forgot he was coming over. You know Emil, he can be forgetful at times.” He said soothingly, rubbing Lukas’ back lovingly, but Lukas knew Emil more than anyone. Sure, the college student was absent-minded at times. Like the time when he forgot to change his alarm clock and was an hour late for class. However, this situation was different. Usually, Emil didn’t volunteer to visit anyone, so for him to be late just felt unusual.</p>
<p>When the newscaster changed the story, Lukas tuned out the television. He didn’t bother to learn about stocks or about the latest devastating event that would only worsen his mood. Even so, had he lent an ear to the statement, he would have learned about the unfortunate event involving his younger brother and soon-to-be brother-in-law.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hospital Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His diligent fingers tapped against the wooden table as his hands remained warm by the heated mug containing the first cup of coffee. Sapphire eyes gazed down at the warm brown liquid as a hazy reflection stared back, mimicking every blink and twitch at the lips. Rummaging of kitchen utensils could be heard, but Lukas paid no mind to whatever his husband was preparing for the morning feast. Regardless of the occasional question or romantic gesture thrown in his direction, Lukas could not deliver a similar gesture or reply for that matter. Something felt wrong. Perhaps it was his intuition of being an older brother and wanting to assure his younger sibling was safe from every form of threat that could potentially cause him harm. It could also be the fact that Emil never responded to the missed messages and ignored phone calls. Every text sent the previous night was left unread. The voice messages went unheard. Something was obviously wrong, or else Emil would explain for his absence.</p>
<p>"Hey, Lukas, breakfast is almost ready." A voice chirped from the kitchen as the owner of the voice pulled a pan out from the oven and set it down on the stove to cool. A mixed aroma of savory and sweet filled the room with a comforting feeling, but it wasn't enough to ease the tension nor the uneasiness Lukas carried on his shoulders. When he received no answer, Matthias shrugged it off, figuring Lukas was going through his usual morning grumpiness. Matthias began preparing the table for two, but not once did Lukas lookup or moved from the comfort of his wooden chair. Of course, the Dane was scared to the bone that his significant other had barely touched his morning cup of joe, but he also knew it was better to leave Lukas alone rather than disturb him during the early morning hours.</p>
<p>Once the food was warm to the touch, Matthias placed the pastries on the table before taking the seat across from the other occupant. "Lukas, breakfast is ready, so stop sulking and eat something." Matthias picked up one of the pasties oozing with a berry filling and took a bite, but he would be the only one to consume any nutrients that morning. Lukas refused to eat anything and only sip at his coffee when his throat went dry. Matthias reached across the table to hold Lukas' hand, but his partner would retract his hand to place in on his lap. The gesture caused a tug at the usual grin, but wouldn't cause a change in Matthias' mood.</p>
<p>"You know, you don't have to worry about Emil. I'm sure he just got caught up at work or something. If something were wrong, he would call." The Dane tried to reassure his partner that his brother was okay, but his efforts were useless, causing him to sigh, and return to his abandoned pastry.</p>
<p>Lukas took another sip of the now lukewarm coffee when his phone vibrated, inducing him to set the mug down and answer the phone. He rushed to the living room as his heart began to race. Something inside his chest told him this was a sign. An indication that something happened to his precious younger brother.</p>
<p>"Hello? Who is this?" He asked. The number presented on the screen before he answered was unknown. Usually, he wouldn't have answered, so this was rare for him to be answering strange phone calls. A lady spoke on the other end, providing the devastating news about how Emil and his fiancé were in a car accident. Both were currently at the hospital in critical condition.</p>
<p>Immediately, Lukas dropped his phone as tears formed in his eyes. His knees caved in as he fell to the floor weeping. The lady on the other line hung up after explaining the hours of visitation. Upon hearing his partner cry, Matthias rushed over, wrapping his arms around Lukas while rubbing his back in a circular motion. "Want to talk about it?" He asked, but received silence as the Norwegian clenched Matthias' shirt between his fingers and buried his face in the crook of his partner's neck.</p>
<p>Eventually, the tears stopped, and though he sniffled as he spoke, the message was received.</p>
<p>"Okay, we can go to the hospital around noon."</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Lukas rushed inside the hospital, with Matthias running after him. Lukas would almost give the receptionist a heart attack with how he practically ran towards her and asked many questions without taking a breather. "Mr. Bondevik is in room 479, but only one person is allowed to visit at a time." The two lovers exchanged looks before Matthias would motion for Lukas to go ahead. "He's your brother. You go see him first." He said, taking an empty seat in the lobby before picking up a magazine to keep himself busy.</p>
<p>Lukas dashed down the halls until he reached an elevator and pressed the button to take him to a higher floor. The anticipation was gnawing away at his insides, causing him to fidget as the elevator moved up and would stop on the designated floor.</p>
<p>One door after another, Lukas glanced at the black numbers hammered onto each door until 479 was clear as day. Slowly, he would open the door and step inside, but the scene that would unfold made his heart drop.</p>
<p>Emil was wearing a white gown as his body was lying on a hospital bed. His magenta eyes were sealed, and an IV was pumping something into veins. As Lukas took a few steps closer, he got a better glimpse of his sleeping brother. His skin was pale, and his chest rose ever so slightly, showing that he was indeed still alive. Lukas walked over to the side near the window and sat in the chair before moving it closer to the bed. He'd clasp the hand that wasn't being restrained by the IV and gripped it tightly in his own. Tears began to stream down his face as the current state of his brother drove him to not hold back his emotions.</p>
<p>The hand he clenched was rather cold to the touch, only making Lukas weep even further. He would attempt to warm up the hand belonging to Emil by using his own and would only be mildly successful. Lukas proceeded to clasp the hand tightly as he began begging to an invisible entity to not steal his precious brother.</p>
<p>"Please, whoever you are, don't take Emil away. He's too young to die and has so much to live for, like marriage and going through life as an adult. Please, please, let my brother live, even if it's for a little while longer."</p>
<p>Caught up in his declarations of melancholy, he failed to acknowledge the engagement ring on the very hand he was still holding onto. When he finished crying out to death and wiped away his tears, he felt more composed and finally took note of the silver band with the beautiful jewel embedded in the core of the ring. The synthetic lighting generated from the light fixture above failed to demonstrate the true beauty the ring possessed. Lukas examined the ring further, though there wasn't much to observe other than the name engraved inside the ring, which would be unknown to anyone, but Emil and his partner.</p>
<p>His finger grazed the stone, feeling the smooth and pointy edges before his eyes would once again fall on the patient lying on the bed. He wished Emil would open his eyes, revealing those precious eyes of his to the world, but knew that it wouldn't happen, at least not yet. Releasing the fragile hand, Lukas placed the arm back by Emil's side before standing up and moving the chair back in its original place near the window.</p>
<p>Just as he was about to exit the room to allow Matthias to visit, he turned around for one final time. He couldn't bring himself to smile because the scene before his eyes couldn't bring about a smile. He'd already shed enough tears for that day, so all he could do was say farewell to his brother. "Get well soon, little brother. I'll see you soon."</p>
<p>When Matthias entered the room, the result had no differing outcome. Considering he wasn't as close to Emil, nor were there any blood-ties connecting them together, the severity of the circumstance wasn't as intense as what Lukas experienced a moment ago. His footwear crept across the glossy white tiles until they brought him up the bed, where Emil was resting with the iv still in his arm, injecting a clear substance into his veins. His large fingers trailed up the bed slowly until he was at the head of the bed. Crystal blue eyes peered down at the Icelander as tears gathered in his eyes. While he knew such little about the boy, he began to shed tears over his condition.</p>
<p>"Emil..."</p>
<p>He choked over his own words as he strived to find suitable words to express without them being incoherent.</p>
<p>He ran his fingers through his hair before taking in a deep sigh.</p>
<p>"I know we don't know each other that well, and I'm the one to blame for not trying to form a bond with you. But, regardless of our connection, there are people out there that are anxiously anticipating you to wake up. Please, I know you cannot hear me right now, but don't leave us."</p>
<p>As expected, his implores were unsuccessful, going unnoticed by the recipient. Using his arm, he wiped away the tears before saying his farewells, but before he departed, Matthias noticed the engagement ring on the left hand. It was not vital to connect the dots when it was quite obvious.</p>
<p>Matthias got one final look at Emil before he went back to the waiting room to reunite with his husband, where they would return to their own home and make plans to go back to the hospital the following day. Hopefully, by then, there would be better news waiting for them.</p>
<p>Later that evening, something occurred inside Emil's hospital room. The movement began with his fingers as they slowly tapped the air. His arms would proceed to twitch as they grew accustomed to moving once again. His eyes fluttered before opening gradually until they were fully revealed to the darkness in the room. It took more strength than he possessed to sit up straight, so he had to deal with sitting with his elbows keeping him steady.</p>
<p>Fortunately, a nurse walked in and immediately assisted Emil by first helping him to sit up properly before a swift checkup could be performed.</p>
<p>"Where's Leon?" Emil asked as the nurse began to take his blood pressure. She didn't respond instantly, and it only caused Emil to ask once more.</p>
<p>"Where's my fiancé?" The nurse removed the pressure cuff from Emil's left arm and stashed it away. "He is in a different room down the hall. You can see him tomorrow."</p>
<p>Emil didn't like the answer that was given and tried to get out the bed, but the iv was in the way, and the nurse prevented him from leaving. "Mr. Bondevik, please don't move from your bed. We still need to run additional tests."</p>
<p>"No! I want to see him. I need to know he's okay."</p>
<p>The nurse sighed, but wouldn't give in to the request. "He's sleeping. Surely, you wouldn't want to disrupt him? I promise you can see him tomorrow. For now, rest, and I will call your brother to let him know you're awake." With that, she left the room to make a phone call, leaving Emil alone to himself with only his thoughts and the window to keep himself occupied.</p>
<p>When Lukas received the news, he was sitting in his bed with his eyes submerged in a favorite book. His phone vibrated, and when he answered, his heart raced as he pushed the covers from his legs and hurled the book aside. He was prompt to put on his shoes and wrap a jacket around his shoulders before yelling at Matthias, who was in the shower, that he would be at the hospital and to meet him there when he was finished. Lukas took the car keys and raced to the hospital.</p>
<p>When he arrived, he skipped the receptionist's desk and ran in the direction of room 479. His heart proceeded to pound inside the depths of his chest as the anticipation of seeing his brother never seemed to slow him down. He almost passed up the room as he didn't pay attention to the black wooden numbers glued beside each door. However, once he arrived at the designated room, Lukas glimpsed inside before walking into the room.</p>
<p>"Emil-"</p>
<p>Lukas dashed towards the right side of the bed before bending down to meet Emil at eye-level. He took the right hand into his own as his eyes shook with relief but would stop when Emil didn't realize his older brother was by his side. "Emil? How are you feeling?" Lukas asked with the upmost sincere, but his younger brother found the window to be more captivating and was not uttering a word.</p>
<p>"Emil, please talk to me. Does anything hurt? Can I get you anything?"</p>
<p>There was still no answer. Lukas gave the hand he held a tender squeeze before sighing. "Do you remember what happened?"</p>
<p>Emil nodded, which gave Lukas the reassurance that his brother didn't suffer from amnesia, but wouldn't expect the question that would soon follow.</p>
<p>"Where's Leon? Why can't I see him?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Step to Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The question hindered him for a bit as Lukas tried to gather his thoughts. He wasn't sure how to answer the question because he was unaware of Leon's condition. When he stared into his brother's eyes, he could recognize the sincere concern the male was feeling. Those magenta eyes were glistening with fear, and nothing else seemed to matter to Emil, not even his current condition.</p><p>Giving the hand he was holding a tight squeeze, Lukas attempted to answer the question. "I know little about his condition. I wasn't even aware he was in the hospital to begin with, but I am sure he is okay. You don't need to worry your little head about him, little brother." He said softly, as he used his free hand to run through the silver strands of hair that were a bit out of place. Usually, he would make a remark about Emil's unkempt appearance, but he refrained from doing so, figuring that now wasn't the ideal time.</p><p>Emil knew he shouldn't be worried about his partner. Worrying wouldn't make the situation better, nor would it force Leon's condition to improve. "I know, but you can't stop me from worrying. I just-" He paused for a moment as he stared at the door, hoping that by staring at it long enough that it would open and he would be given the news that would brighten his mood, but the door never budged. Feeling dissatisfied, Emil sighed heavily. "I just want to know if he is okay. It's foolish to worry about someone so much, but he means the world to me. You can judge me for being naïve and mock me for fretting over Leon, who may leave me for someone else, but-" He paused again as his fingers clenched the fabric of the nightgown that was loose around his small frame. He loathed being open about his feelings, but with the current state of the situation, he couldn't quite help it.</p><p>"I love him." Emil turned his head, so he was finally facing his elder brother. "I love him, Lukas, and I'd hate for something terrible to happen to him." He mumbled as his eyes started to water, and the grasp of the thin gown tightened. "Is it truly wrong for me to grieve so much? Am I overreacting for no reason?" He asked, looking at his brother with watery eyes. The pair of quivering was unexpected, something that was out of the ordinary for Emil, and witnessing it at that moment left Lukas speechless. He reached out to stroke Emil's dampened cheek. His magenta eyes were now swollen from shedding tears, but that was not going to stop Lukas from comforting his brother. Pressing his hand against Emil's cheek, Lukas would carefully caress the soft wet flesh while whispering reassuring words. "I would never judge you for your emotions, Emil. Your reaction is natural and there is nothing wrong with crying, but you shouldn't grieve over his condition." He flashed a small smile as he continued to stroke Emil's cheek. "He will be fine. Give it some time, and, eventually, he will recover. In the meantime, focus on yourself. Your well-being is important, too." He muttered as he retracted his hand to place it on his lap.</p><p>The response led to a natural sigh, and Emil knew he could not deny the truth, even though deep in the back of his mind, there was still a hint of doubt that would not fade. "I know I should just accept your encouraging words and move on, but I'm still scared. I don't want to lose him, not now. I just need that reassurance that he will pull through so I can see him and continue being by his side." A faint hint of embarrassment radiated across his nose and cheeks at the last statement. Lukas reached out to pat Emil on the head and ran his fingers through the tangled strands of hair. "It's okay to feel scared but try to stay positive. He wouldn't want you to worry your little head over him. Just give it some time, okay? I can't promise everything will be picture perfect, but things will work out."</p><p>Emil wiped away the remaining tears from his eyes and nodded. "I'll try."</p><p>Lukas released his hand from Emil's hair and sat back in his seat. In doing so, he felt a vibration in his back pocket. Upon pulling out his phone and checking the notification that caused the cellular device to vibrate, Lukas would skim the text and slide the phone back into his pocket. The expression of slight annoyance was barely enough for Emil to grasp what caused Lukas to suddenly become annoyed.</p><p>"Let me guess, he's on his way, but is caught in traffic?" Emil asked with no hint of curiosity. The Norwegian sighed and rubbed his temples. "Yes, but no. He's on his way, but he made an unnecessary stop."</p><p>"Tch, typical of him. He seems to be lacking in intelligence. Always going on and on about nonsensical nonsense."</p><p>Lukas straightened up in his seat and crossed his arms across his chest as his sapphire eyes gazed at the ceiling. "Yeah, but you have to give him credit. He's trying his best, even if some of his efforts fall short." His gaze falls back to the floor. "While Matthias is quite of an idiot at times, he can still be thoughtful. In his own way, at least."</p><p>Emil rolled his eyes, "Still think you could do better though." The small comment caused Lukas to raise his head and look at his brother with a raised brow. "You think so, huh? I still don't approve of your little boyfriend either, but yet you rebel and date him anyway. Better yet, it appears that you will be marrying him soon." Lukas jokingly gestured to the ring wrapped around Emil's ring finger.</p><p>Emil shrugged off the comment of being married soon and placed his right hand over the left to cover the wedding band. "Oh, please, you would never approve of anyone. I'm pretty sure you would scare off any guy I'd date." Lukas smirked, "I can neither confirm nor deny that I would indeed scare off any desperate soul that tried to claim your precious heart."</p><p>"Yeah, I figured as such, but you don't have to be overbearing all the time. Besides, Leon isn't a bad guy. He is a good listener, kind, and really sweet." Again, Emil found himself blushing due to being overwhelmed by the wonderful memories of Leon and by his own words of describing his beloved. His dazed state and flushed face led to Lukas chuckling. "I don't hate him entirely, Emil. I will always believe that no one is good enough for you, but that doesn't mean I want to ruin your chance at happiness. If you truly wish to spend the rest of your life with him, I won't get in your way."</p><p>"I appreciate it. Though, if you ever were to disapprove of my future marriage, I still wouldn't listen." Lukas shook his head, but not in discontent. No, instead, he expected the sly comment of slight rebellion. It was part of Emil's nature to never fully cave into commands from others. "I expect nothing less from you."</p><p>Within fifteen minutes, there was a knock on the door, and it would soon open, despite neither sibling permitting access of entry. When the door opened, a cheery-eyed blond was standing at the doorway carrying a brown paper bag and a cupholder containing what appeared to be three drinks with dome-shaped lids.</p><p>"Hey, sorry, I'm late. I made a stop to buy some coffee and pastries." Matthias walked into the room and used his foot to force the door to close. Wearing a smile, he would step forward and hand over one of the transparent plastic cups to Emil. "Here you go, bud." He cheered as he walked over to where his husband was sitting. "Hey, beautiful." He leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Lukas' forehead and placed the cup in his hands.  In response to the gesture of affection, Lukas simply hummed and took a sip from the drink. "You didn't need to make a stop, but I suppose, I appreciate your effort in trying to be nice."</p><p>Matthias simply smiled and sat beside his partner. "Well, you ran out so fast, and I figured that you would be tired, and I know for a fact that you love coffee, so I picked some up. I know it is not real coffee, but it will at least keep you alert for a few hours."</p><p>Lukas huffed as he set the cup down beside his chair. "I see. Thanks for the consideration." He mumbled as he turned his attention towards Emil to hopefully change the subject. "By the way, when were you planning on telling us about your engagement, Emil? Don't you think your dear older brother deserves to know that you would be getting married soon?"</p><p>Emil half-expected the question to spring up. He suspected that his brother would acknowledge the ring on his finger and would request to learn the trivial details about the proposal, or when he intended on delivering the news about said engagement. Emil clicked his tongue, "I, well, Leon and I were planning on telling you two nights ago, but things didn't go as planned." He replied, staring down at his lap as he fiddled with the piece of silver wrapped around his finger.</p><p>"When did he ask?" Lukas asked with a hint of curiosity. Emil stopped fiddling with the ring and, instead, just stared at the jewel that was in the center of the circular ring. "He popped the question earlier this year." Thinking about the proposal provoked his face to heat up. He could recall the night so clearly, and every detail played on repeat whenever he glanced down at the ring. It was a picture-perfect night that he would never forget.</p><p>"And yet, you're just now bringing up the engagement? I'm hurt, Emil."</p><p>The Icelander shifted in the bed as best as he could so he could face his brother. "I was occupied with my studies. Besides, it's not a big deal."</p><p>"I beg to differ, but I suppose telling us now will suffice. Congratulations, little brother." The Norwegian said with a gentle smile, but it would fade when Matthias chimed in on the conversation. "Congratulations, Emil. I didn't think you'd had it in you to get married so young!"</p><p>"I'm not that young. Besides, you were quick to marry my brother. I don't really see a difference, nor is it a big deal to get married."</p><p>"Nonsense, it is a great deal to get married, especially if you're marrying the love of your life. Right, Lukas?" Matthias turned to his lover with a cheery smile and sparkling eyes.</p><p>"Hmm, you have a point. Wedding ceremonies can be extravagant, but it can be a beautiful experience if you're marrying the one you want to spend the rest of your life with."</p><p>"You don't need to remind me of the obvious. I don't really want an expensive wedding ceremony. Something simple would be enough." Emil admitted, reverting his eyes back to his lap. The couple beside him only beamed at the brief comment. "You just want Leon to be standing at the end of the altar," Lukas added, which led to his younger brother to become cherry red and attempt to hide the embarrassment. "Well, yeah, that's all that matters. Marrying him is what matters most." Emil spoke softly as his eyes focused on his lap.</p><p>"Thought so, you always spent most of your time after school with Leon. I'm happy for you, little brother." The Norwegian turned to his partner, who showed to be lost in thought until he felt his hand being squeezed.  "What is it, Lukas?"</p><p>Lukas stayed quiet for a moment as he bit his bottom lip. "I was thinking-" He ceased mid-statement, as his sapphire eyes strayed from left to right so he could peer at Emil for a second before letting his eyes veer back to Matthias. He lowered his tone so Emil couldn’t hear his suggestion. "Maybe we should allow Emil to stay with us, you know, just until Leon fully recovers. I'd hate for him to be alone in his small apartment." He wasn't seeking on contemplating what could happen, but the possibility hindered him in the back of his mind. It wasn't likely that what he imagined could likely ensue but taking the safe route may prevent the possibility of it becoming a reality. "I'm not opposed to the idea. If you think he should live with us temporarily, then I won't stop you."</p><p>With the decision confirmed, Lukas turned around in his chair. His legs were getting numb from sitting for a long period, and the edge of the plastic seat pressing against the back of his legs wasn't doing any good either. After shifting in his chair, Lukas cleared his throat. "Hey, Emil, why don't you stay with me and Matthias for a while? I don't want you to get too lonely in that apartment. Of course, if you're against the idea, I won't force you to stay with us."</p><p>"No, I'm not entirely against it. While I hate to move in temporarily, being alone in that apartment won’t be good, especially when it will only remind me of him." Emil hoisted his head up to lean back against the bedframe. "If it wouldn't be any trouble, could you stop by at my place and grab a fresh change of clothes? This hospital gown is annoying to wear, not to mention a bit too big for my liking."</p><p>"Yeah, that won't be a problem. I will grab a few outfits since you will reside with us for a while. Anything else you want me to get for you while I'm there?" Lukas asked, opting to stand up to allow his legs to stretch. Emil shook his head in return, "that's it."</p><p>With that out of the way, Emil handed over his copy of the key to Lukas, who slid the silver key into his back pocket. "I will be back tomorrow, hopefully in the mid-afternoon, to check up on you and speak to a nurse to see if you can check out soon. Try to get some rest, little brother." Lukas waved to Emil as he exited with Matthias following behind him. "See you soon, bud!" Matthias cheered as he fled the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Emil alone once more.</p><p>Emil waited for the room to have a single occupant to let out a soft sigh. Bringing his knees close to his chest, at least he tried with the iv still attached to his arm, Emil would lift his head to gaze at the ceiling. 'Try to get some rest' played on repeat, but it did not lighten up his mood. "How can I get any rest when all I can think about-" He buried his head in between his knees. "is him and what is to come."</p><p>------</p><p>After returning home from the hospital, Lukas collapsed on the couch. His back plummeted downwards, and his eyes were on the verge of closing on their own but would jolt open when a voice called out, and the aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled the living room, greeting him with a blanket of warmth. "Hey, I made some coffee." Matthias beamed as he handed over a coffee mug containing the beverage made to the Norwegian's liking. Lukas took the ceramic porcelain, "thanks," he retorted, taking a sip before placing the ceramic mug down on the table.</p><p>Matthias took the seat beside his husband and draped his arm around Lukas' shoulders. "Don't you think you should get some sleep? I know you're worried about your brother, but he will be fine." He whispered softly; tugging Lukas closer so their shoulders touched. "You say that as if you know him. My brother may seem healthy physically, but he's not great at containing his emotions. I'm afraid he will dwell on negative possibilities and lock himself inside the confines of his room."</p><p>"Huh, what do you mean?" Matthias inquired with a deep hint of concern in his tone.</p><p>"Meaning he might assume Leon won't make it and will only think so until Leon wakes up. If he ever does wake up." Lukas reached for his coffee but wouldn't take a sip and instead, just held the mug between his hands.</p><p>"Don't tell me you think he's going to die? That's rather harsh, Lukas, even for you." Lukas scrunched his nose and shook his head. "Of course not, but we don't exactly know his current condition. I'm not trying to say Leon will die, but we cannot say for sure if he will live either." Matthias, acknowledging that things were more serious than he had thought, held Lukas close and rubbed his back in a circular motion. "So, what should we do?"</p><p>"Monitor him, obviously. He is going to want to visit him, which is fine, but we have to influence him to not visit too often, otherwise, he may just fall apart completely." Lukas stared down at the lukewarm coffee. He was shaken to his core at the mere thought of his brother drowning in agony from losing his spouse. He didn't want Emil to ever experience such a tragedy and truly wanted him to live happily.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, that makes sense. I guess it was a great idea to have him stay with us then."</p><p>"That's the point. I want my brother to remain happy, but with the current situation, he's going to need guidance. I just hope that whatever happens, he doesn't go for drastic measures."</p><p>Lukas tilted forward again to set the mug on a coaster, then proceeded to get up and pulled out the key from his back pocket. "Do you need help getting stuff from his place." Lukas stared at the key before clutching it tightly in the palm of his hand. "No, I'll be fine on my own." He suggested as he began heading towards the door, grabbing the car keys in the process. "I'll be back later."</p><p>-------</p><p>When he arrived at the small apartment, Lukas got out of his car and walked up to the front door. Once inside, his immediate intention was to pack a bag full of clean clothes his brother would wear over the course of a few weeks. However, the arrangement of furniture in the living room, specifically the photos placed in a row along a shelf beside the television set, caught his attention.</p><p>He wasn't the type to pry into other people's business, but the temptation to get a closer look was impossible to pass up. Taking a few steps closer, Lukas got a further glimpse of the diverse framed images put on display. There were seven photographs, with each one revealing the young couple in various poses with unique scenery behind them. The photos told a story, something only known between the occupants in the photo and the one who captured the moment, but ignoring that insignificant piece of information, Lukas could tell that his younger brother, though appearing to show resistance in two of the photos, he genuinely happy.  Lukas seized the moment to study the pictures, picking one up to get a further inspection. This photograph presented the pair standing side-by-side with blurred lights in the background. Leon's arm was stretched out in the lower corner, indicating that he was the culprit behind the development of a physical copy of the photo. Emil was standing beside him with his arms crossed against his chest, which appeared to be used as a cage to hold a medium-sized stuffed puffin. Emil, with his face flushed with rouge and slightly widened eyes, most likely for being startled, only stood there as Leon took the photo. Despite the embarrassed aura and clenched shoulders, he appeared to be delighted.</p><p>Lukas smiled at the sight and set the photo down on the shelf. He wished to peek around more, but he needed to pack, otherwise, he would lose track of time. He spun around in pursuit of the bedroom and would walk along the long hallway that led to the shared sleeping chambers.</p><p>The room itself was not in the best condition, but that was to be expected. Shrugging off the urge to tidy up the room, Lukas searched through the closet in quest of a bag. Once he found one, after pushing aside random junk left on the floor and making a pile of clothes left on the floor, which would end up in the wash when he returned home in the next two hours, Lukas finally located a duffle bag. He placed the bag on the bed, then would rummage through the closet to fetch a few t-shirts and pairs of jeans. He threw in a sweater, knowing full-well that a certain someone had a tendency to wear sweaters often, even during the warmest of days. After searching through the closet, Lukas went through the wardrobe to find the rest of the clothes that would be needed. Once he sifted through the last drawer, Lukas zipped up the bag and tidied up the room, and was about to leave, but something stopped him.</p><p>On the left side of the bed was a nightstand painted cherry-red with a glossy finish. There wasn't much to the small piece of furniture, but a stuffed puffin tilting slightly towards the right was the center of attention. It looked familiar, but then again, Emil owned many stuffed puffins ever since he was three.</p><p>Lukas then recalled the photo from the living room. He remembered Emil holding a puffin in the picture as he surveyed the plushie before picking it up.</p><p>'Guess it wouldn't hurt to take it with me. He did always sleep with one as a child.' Lukas thought to himself as he grabbed the plush and stuck it inside the bag, then was on his way back to his car.</p><p>Tossing the filled bag in the back seat, Luka headed back inside to snatch a few extra belongings, adding them to the stash of luggage in the back seat. Finally, he switched off the lights and walked out the door to fasten the door before heading home.</p><p>------</p><p>It was a quiet evening, an occurrence that was rare in his home but cherished when permitted. Arthur was, yet again, immersed in a book. A steaming cup of earl grey tea was within reach. Its light yet warm fragrance was enticing and brought a warm comfy feeling to the Englishman. As he dabbed his index finger with the tip of his tongue, he turned the page and continued to read the text, taking in every word as his emerald eyes scanned the page. Amid being stuck in the fantasy world created by the mastermind that is the author, Arthur leaned forward to grab the mug. His fingers wrapped around the thin handle as he brought the mug to his lips, taking in the citrusy beverage. His eyes never left the page, and as he set the cup down to turn the page, his phone vibrated.</p><p>Being that it was late into the night, and not wanting to be disturbed from the nightly routine of reading before bed, Arthur rejected the notification. The vibration continued for another two minutes before it ceased, and it was peaceful once more. However, the silence would be interrupted five minutes later, which provoked Arthur to become frustrated. Closing the book, he got up and set the book down before grabbing his phone to answer the phone. In the process, he bent down to grab his tea, not daring to let it get cold or waste the precious contents.</p><p>"Hello?" He spoke as he wandered into the kitchen and laid the mug on the counter after taking a quick sip. The caller was swift to respond, and upon being delivered the news, his eyes widened. "What do you mean my son is in the hospital? How did this happen?" He raised his voice, despite fearing the response. He was not prepared for the next statement or the one that would follow.</p><p>"N-no, that's impossible! My son may not be a perfect driver, but there's no way in hell he'd get himself in an accident!" He insisted the receptionist was mistaken, but in reality, he was in denial. The caller did their best in an attempt to calm Arthur down, but every detail left him on edge.</p><p>"What? Is he okay? Please tell me he is okay!" Arthur gripped the mug as he took the chance to take a sip, hoping it would soothe his nerves, but with the tension growing thick and the anticipation gnawing at his heart, he failed to prevent his hand from shaking.</p><p>Time kept going by, and the call continued but was near its end. Arthur was on the verge of tears, and his hand was shaking. His legs trembled and were on the verge of collapsing, but he ventured onward.</p><p>"I understand. I will be there shortly." The other end dropped, and Arthur tried to keep his hands steady, but he was beyond terrified. His fingers slipped, and the mug dropped to the floor as his knees finally caved in. Kneeling on the floor, surrounded by spilled tea and shards of white porcelain, Arthur wept alone. It didn't matter that he let his guard down or that he was surrounded by dangerous broken shards of glass. What did matter was that he had to wipe away his tears and run to his son's aid.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>